


The Farm Boy Gets his Ice-Cream

by RT_Smut



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Oscar decides to have some "private time" while everyone else is on a mission when he gets an unexpected guest. Minor spoilers for Volume 7 Chapter 12. My commissions are open! If you would like to commission please to email me at smutrt@gmail.com or dm me on Twitter @RT_Smut
Relationships: Neopolitan/Oscar Pine, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	The Farm Boy Gets his Ice-Cream

Oscar was nervous. Who wouldn’t be in this situation? Being stuck in a room in a flying city while a handful of people took on the horde of Grimm attacking the city below would make anybody nervous. Oscar paced back and forth. If the situation in Mantle was as bad as they said, then it seemed doubtful everyone, all of his friends, would come back safely. Despite all the problems Ozpin caused him; Oscar wished that he would come back and take over for just a couple of hours: Just long enough so he could help down below. 

Oscar sighed in frustration. As much as he wanted to fight, he had an arguably more important job: To guard the relic. All he could do was sit, wait, and hope. He pulled out his scroll every couple of minutes to check for any updates. Every time he saw no new messages he only became more anxious. He tried playing some games on his scroll to distract himself but quickly quit playing; seeing it as a waste of time. He looked around for something else to do. He couldn’t talk to the guards in his room since they were just robots. He considered masturbating to pass the time and relieve some of his anxiety. He had been travelling with everyone for months now without much time for privacy. Before they arrived in Atlas they all slept together in one or two rooms and even when they got to Atlas they still had to share rooms. Despite having the soul of a man who was several thousands of years old infiltrate his mind, his pubescent mind was still in full force. Oscar never thought when he first left on this journey he would be travelling with multiple extremely attractive women. Try as he might, Oscar couldn’t help but leer at his female teammates from time to time. He got away with it most of the time, and got hell when he did get caught; especially the one time Yang caught Oscar staring at Ruby’s chest when Ruby was showing off her new combat outfit. 

Ruby: The girl closest to Oscar in age and the one he liked the most on his team. He started falling for Ruby when she was the only one who would still talk to him after all the trouble Ozpin caused. Plus, it helped Oscar always thought Ruby was cute; both in her mannerisms and the way she looked. But, as soon as Oscar saw Ruby in her new, more revealing, outfit he couldn’t get his mind off of her. Every one of his thoughts led back to Ruby. Oscar thought back to all the glimpses of Ruby he managed to catch over the past couple of weeks. The one that was stuck in his mind was one morning when he was eating breakfast alone while everyone else was out on missions and Ruby came by to sneak some snacks for later. When Oscar asked Ruby what she was doing she got on her knees in front of Oscar and begged him not to tell anyone she was there. From his angle Oscar could clearly see the top of Ruby’s modest breasts along with her cleavage. Oscar wished he would have been bold enough to take a picture of Ruby in that position. However, for the time being his memory served him well. 

Oscar’s arousal began to build, his pants tightening more and more the longer he thought about Ruby. He couldn’t ignore it anymore, he had to find a way to masturbate. He looked at the robot guards in the room. He knew he couldn’t force them outside, or turn them off. All Oscar needed was for them to turn around.

“Hey, um, guards? I think I saw something on the walls behind you. I think it might have been a spy camera or something.” Oscar quickly said. 

The robots looked at each other for a few moments. In those moments, Oscar anxiously waited for any one of a thousand scenarios to play out; and none of them were good. Eventually, the guards turned completely around and had their backs facing Oscar. He didn’t know how long he had so Oscar wasted no time unzipping his pants and pulling out his already erect cock. He then grabbed his scroll off his bed and looked through it for a picture of Ruby. The only one he could find on short notice was the one he was using for Ruby’s contact information, which was just Ruby looking straight with a neutral expression shot from the shoulders up. Oscar subdued a sigh of pleasure as he stroked his cock looking at the picture of Ruby. He closed his eyes and remembered the breakfast encounter with Ruby and his cock grew rock hard. Oscar became so lost in the pleasure and in his fantasy that he started to forget everything else around him. He stroked his cock faster, the image of Ruby on her knees at the forefront of his mind. He would have given anything to have Ruby on her knees sucking his cock. Oscar felt his release rapidly approaching. It had been so long since he last jerked off that a few strokes and imagining Ruby was all it was going to take. 

“Oh Ruby…” Oscar quietly moaned. His hand was a blur on his cock, desperate to shoot his load. His eyes shot open right before he crossed the point of no return and instantly took his hand off his dick. 

“Ruby?! W-What are you doing here?” Oscar asked as he threw his scroll on the bed and attempted to cover his raging erection with his hands. Ruby was standing in the doorway of the bedroom. Oscar was unsure when she had gotten there. He thought she was down in Mantle fighting Grimm. 

Ruby didn’t say anything. Instead, she gave Oscar a smirk and walked toward him, the door sliding shut behind her. Thankfully for Oscar, the guards didn’t react to Ruby’s presence and continued staring at the wall. Oscar thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest as Ruby closed the distance between them, with her standing less than a foot away from his still throbbing dick. 

“I-It’s not what it looks like! I-I-I mean it is, but I thought you wouldn’t be back for hours! I-I-” Ruby put a finger on his lips and Oscar stopped talking. Ruby used her other hand to brush away Oscar’s hands from his erection, to which he didn’t put up a fight. As soon as Ruby looked down and saw Oscar’s aching cock a devilish grin spread across her face. She then wrapped her arm around Oscar’s waist and pulled herself closer until her breasts were pressing against his arm. Ruby looked at Oscar, curled her hand into a fist and made a jerking motion with her hand. 

“Ruby, what exactly are you asking?” Oscar couldn’t believe what was happening. Had Ruby really just offered to do  _ that _ ? He was already overwhelmed from the feeling of Ruby’s warm, soft breasts pressing against him. He was worried he might lose his mind if Ruby took things any further. Ruby rolled her eyes and took the initiative and wrapped her fingers around Oscar’s cock and started stroking, looking Oscar in the eyes waiting for his approval. 

Oscar responded by closing his eyes and letting out a soft moan of pleasure. Ruby’s hand felt amazing jerking his cock. The warmth of her fingers combined with the velvety softness of her gloves gave his sensitive cock an incredible amount of pleasure; much more than he could manage on his own. Oscar could already feel himself getting close. He kept his eyes closed, worried that if he opened them and saw Ruby Rose giving him a hand job he would instantly cum. Oscar wished this moment would last forever. 

“Ah- Ruby, i-it’s getting close.” Oscar moaned. Ruby instantly doubled her efforts; stroking Oscar’s cock so fast her hand was almost a blur. Oscar involuntarily thrust his hips forward, trying to fuck Ruby’s small hands as his pleasure began to peak. As much as he wanted this to last as long as possible; he desired to see how Ruby looked at this moment with a hard cock in her hand, urging for its inevitable release. Oscar slowly opened his eyes. Ruby’s face was less than an inch away from his own. Not only that but she was looking into his eyes while she continued stroking his dick. Oscar’s heart pounded as his gaze drifted down, lingering at Ruby’s breasts for a few moments before finally reaching her hand. The sight was too much for Oscar to bear. 

“Ruby! Oh Fu-” Oscar moaned. However he was cut off as Ruby planted her lips on his. The instant their lips touched Oscar came. Ruby kept stroking his cock as thick, white jets of cum fired out and landed on the floor a few feet away. Oscar continuously moaned and bucked his hips forward as each rope of cum came out He watched as the last few waves of pleasure leaked onto Ruby’s hand, making a mess of her glove. When the last few drops eked out of Oscar Ruby uncurled her fingers and stopped kissing Oscar. 

Oscar’s breathing was heavy and labored. He had never experienced pleasure that powerful before. He looked at Ruby and saw she was holding her cum-covered hand in front of her face, examining the full extent of the damage he caused. Right as Oscar felt his erection begin to go down Ruby hesitantly moved her hand in front of her mouth and gently licked a tiny drop of cum off one of her fingers. Once Ruby noticed Oscar was watching her she stuck out her tongue and got to work cleaning all of Oscar’s mess. The farm boy almost became lightheaded from how fast the blood moved from his head to his cock. As Ruby finished licking the last of Oscar’s seed off her hand, she looked at him and winked. 

Oscar was more aroused than ever. This whole situation was so unbelievable that he was close to assuming this was all a hallucination brought on by stress. 

“Why are you doing this Ruby? I mean, don’t get me wrong I really appreciate you doing this but why me? Why now?” Oscar asked. 

For some reason unknown to Oscar, Ruby suddenly looked annoyed. She had her arms crossed over her stomach and was drumming the fingers on her right hand against her side. 

“D-Did I say something wrong?! Please talk to me Ruby! I’m so confused!” Oscar pleaded. He truly had no idea where this side of Ruby was coming from. The entire time he had known her Ruby was a kind, caring, slightly immature girl. The way she was acting now was extremely out of left field; not that his cock minded. Oscar’s hormones begged him to stop asking so many questions and pray that Ruby would get him off again. 

Ruby stared daggers at Oscar for a few moments and then, suddenly, Ruby uncrossed her arms and gently pounded the bottom of her fist into her open palm, like she came up with an idea. Ruby flashed Oscar a lascivious grin and turned around. Ruby then hiked up her skirt and showed Oscar her tight, round ass, only covered by a pair of black lace panties. 

Oscar had no idea what was going through Ruby’s mind but all of a sudden he didn’t care anymore. Without thinking, Oscar stepped forward and cautiously outstretched his hand, his fingertips grazing the velvety material of Ruby’s underwear. 

“Is this okay?” Oscar asked, not sure if he would take no for an answer at this point. 

Ruby winked at Oscar and nodded. She hooked her thumbs in her panties and casually pulled them down, shaking her ass side to side the entire time. Oscar’s breathing became shallow. His entire body trembled from a mix of nervousness and anticipation. He hesitantly reached forward and grabbed Ruby’s ass with both hands. As he lightly gripped Ruby he slowly brought his hips forward, his cock inching its way closer to her holes. Oscar shuddered as the tip of his cock grazed Ruby’s wet pussy. He grabbed the base of his cock and aligned it with Ruby’s entrance and looked at her face one more time, looking for another affirmation from Ruby to continue. 

Ruby smiled at Oscar and nodded again. Seeing and feeling Oscar’s nervousness, she decided to take the initiative and back her pussy onto Oscar’s cock; allowing him to be fully enveloped by her warmth. Oscar let out a long, shaky sigh. The feeling of Ruby’s pussy tightly wrapped around his cock was almost too much for him to bear. 

“R-Ruby, slow down! It feels too good!” Oscar almost said, his voice almost a yell. Ruby looked at Oscar confused, as she hadn’t even moved since taking his full length. But, realizing the state Oscar was in, Ruby shot him a devilish smirk and started moving her hips back and forth; fucking herself on Oscar’s cock. 

He couldn’t hold back anymore. All of Oscar’s anxiety washed away under an immense wave of pleasure emanating from his crotch. He dug his fingers into Ruby’s hips and began thrusting erratically. There was no rhythm or consistency with his thrusts: Oscar was being completely driven by the pleasure he was feeling. Although he had just climaxed a couple of minutes ago his cock was ready to burst again. He tried to warn Ruby but every time he opened his mouth nothing but incoherent moans came out and then, Oscar unloaded the rest his seed deep inside of Ruby’s pussy. To Oscar it felt like his dick was going to melt. He braced himself on Ruby’s back as each wave of pleasure shook his entire body to his core. Oscar couldn’t believe how much cum he was pouring into Ruby; it was almost as much as the first load. As his cock pulsed and squeezed the last of his load into Ruby Oscar realized his legs had gone completely numb. He collapsed onto the floor, breathing hard as the afterglow of sex washed over him. 

“I… I think I love you Ruby.” Oscar said in between breaths. He looked up at Ruby and waited for a response. 

But Ruby didn’t give an answer. Instead, she stood up straight, which caused most of Oscar’s cum to flow out of her pussy and down her leg, and then she slid her underwear back up; not making any sort of effort to clean herself first. She then began searching the room. 

“What are you looking for Ruby?” Oscar asked, still on the ground recuperating. 

Ruby became more visibly annoyed the longer she searched. Oscar was becoming incredibly curious as to what exactly she was looking for that was so important she had to leave her mission to come back for. There was only one thing that could be so important in Oscar’s mind. 

“Are you looking for the lamp? I left it under the bed. I figured nobody would look for it there.” Oscar said. 

Ruby dropped to her hands and knees and gave a quick glance underneath the beds. Her eyes went wide for a brief moment as she crawled to the bed Oscar was beside and stuck her hand underneath. She then pulled out the lamp and went to go stand up again but forgot her head was still underneath the bed and whacked her head on its underside. 

“Ruby, are you -” Oscar cut himself off as he watched Ruby change. It looked to Oscar like thousands of tiny mirrors dissipating off her body and transforming Ruby into somebody else entirely. The girl standing before Oscar now wasn’t Ruby anymore. It was a girl with half brown, half pink hair split down the middle with eyes to match. 

“Who are you?” Oscar asked, making an effort to stand. 

The girl didn’t give Oscar the chance. She quickly kicked him in the stomach, making him double over in pain. 

“Guards! Arrest her!” Oscar yelled in a pained voice. 

The robot guards turned around and aimed their guns at the girl. They only managed to get a couple of shots off before she gave the guards a swift kick in the head and disabled them. As the door to the room opened, Oscar saw the girl transform into an exact copy of himself. Oscar gritted his teeth and forced himself to stand up despite the pain. The girl began to run and Oscar tried to keep up but was lagging behind as he clutched his stomach. 

“Man, they're not going to like this.” Oscar said, trying his hardest to catch up to the girl.


End file.
